Sunny Baudlaire: Life as a 6th grader
by Choco Chipmunk
Summary: This is a story of Sunny in 6th grade and a boy named Walter Ravens, and how at first Walter is a really confused boy, who is creul to everyone and doesn't care about life. But then Sunny finds out why this is happening and tries to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**S**

**U**

**N**

**N**

**Y**

I walked through the hallways and thought. _It is the first day of 6__th__ grade. I wonder what is going to happen._ For those of you who don't know me, I'm Sunny Baudelaire. I have black hair that goes up to the end of my rib cage, and I have green eyes. Yes, I was beautiful. I got that a lot. I'm 10 years old and today is the first day of 6th grade. I was wearing a purple t-shirt with a pink cardigan and a pair of black pants. I LOVE black pants. I open the door of Mrs. Patricia's classroom, Room 107. There I see 24 desks neatly lined up in 6 columns and 4 rows across. Yes, I was really good in math. On the desks were papers taped to the front. They were name tags. My best friend, Samantha Louvbache was in the same home room as me. I hoped our seats were together!

Samantha and I were best friends since I had started school, which was 2nd grade. I don't know who Samantha's best friend was before that, but it's me now. I found my desk was in the 2nd last row and in the middle. I looked at the desks beside me. Nope, I didn't see any familiar names. Then I looked to the desk behind me, and sure enough, _'Samantha Louvbache'_ was printed neatly. To the left of my desk was someone named _'Becky Stevens'_ and to my right _'Travis Lee'. _Then the desk in front of me said _'Walter Ravens'_. I quickly went and sat in my seat and started putting my supplies in my desk. Just as I had finished putting in my notebooks someone had tipped my head over. I smiled and said, "Hey Sam! How was your summer?" I looked at to see what she was wearing. Just like how we had discussed yesterday, she was wearing the same purple t-shirt, pink cardigan, and black pants as me. But she didn't have the same black hair and green eyes as me. Nope, Sam had pure brown chestnut hair and dark blue eyes.

"Summer was super short!" she replied. I heard a slight tapping on my desk. I turned to see it was the person sitting in front of me tapping his ruler on my desk. _What was his name?_ _Oh yeah! Walter Ravens._ "Yes, sir. Would you like something?" I said to him. "Yeah," he said. "Shut up!" "Excuse me? What, is there a law against talking before class?" I said. _Dang, this guy had some nerve! _"No I didn't mean it like that," he said. "I literally meant shut up. You know the top of your desk?" he said, pointed to it. I left it open. "Some way to say close the desk!" I muttered under my breath. He turned around. I turned back to Samantha.

I rolled my eyes and Sam and I just got into conversation, ignoring Walter. I sighed, math class is now starting.

**W**

**A**

**L**

**T**

**E**

**R**

~After Math Class~

"HEY WAIT UP!"

I turned around. _Who the heck is that?_ Just because you don't know me, doesn't me I'm a freak, get it? I'm Walter Ravens, 11 years old, and in 6th grade. All I did was turn around and see this Malaysian kid scream for me to wait up. "How are you?" I asked. "Hey I'm Leo, Leo Trish. I saw you talk to that girl, Sunny. You got some attitude boy." Leo said. "What do you want?" I asked. I had to go to English class, and I'd rather get it over with. "Hey chill out, bro! I wanted to know if we could hang out! I've been with Sunny since 3rd grade, and I still don't like the looks of her. And I now you're new. SO you might as well just stick with me," he said.

"Uhh…sure. Just stay off my back okay?" I said. I went to English. I decided I didn't like this "Sunny" very much either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**J**

**U**

**L**

**I**

**A**

I just walked into English class, and I spotted him. _Walter…_ I cursed. The excuse of a boy is in my English class! OMIGOSH! You don't know who _I_ am? Damn! Well, I am Julia Bogisferd. Not that you can call me that. You call me, Julia, _Princess_ Julia if you don't mind. It's only a matter of time… And anyways I am 11 years old and **obviously** in 6th grade. Duh! I started middle school, like, today. I feel _so _mature. I can see high school. Sigh Oh yeah, back to the story! So I spotted that nitwit and went straight to his desk. That desk was _MINE_. I claimed in open house. It was the best seat, smack, in the middle of the class where you can get the most people in trouble. THAT was always a laugher.

So I went straight to _my_ desk and said, "Ravens, move out of my space." All he said was "Get a life and find butt space Julia." Then he rolled his eyes. He ROLLED HIS EYES. "Dude, what the F! This is, like, TOTALLY my seat." I stood there with my hands on my hips. Then this random dude and the other side of room gets up and says, "I don't know who you are, but you need glasses!"

"What did you say?" I glared at him, my big, long, hard glare. But he laughed, HE LAUGHED!

"You _clearly _need glasses, Walter's name is on that desk, his school supplies are in, and YOUR desk, is right over there." I looked where he pointed. It was the WORST desk ever. RIGHT. INFRONT. OF. THE. TEACHER. Then he adds, "It should be easy for you to see the board there, until you get your glasses."

The whole class started laughing. Those creeps! Who needs them anyways? "Who are you anyways?"

"The name is Leo, Leo Trish. It's nice to meet you Miss Julia-everything-I-do-should-go-my-way!" Then the bell rang, and class started before I could throw him another glare. _Boys..are jerks!_

**I**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**O**

**R**

**A**

I heard the door close. "I'M HOOOOME!" yelled Sunny from the doorway. I rushed downstairs to greet her. "Hey, Sunny! How was your first day of 6th grade?" I loved Sunny. After all she was like, my BFF after Violet. "My hand hurts! Too many notes, too many teachers, too many people and classes to remember! But I guess it was cool." "That's great Sunny! I'm so glad to hear that. You know, today was my first day of college, and I thought I wouldn't know anybody and it would be creepy and stuff, but Klaus just makes me forget everything…" I love Klaus. We've been together since last year.

"IZZY!"  
>"Huh? What?"<p>

"Stop dreaming about Klaus. We get it. You love him. Eww…love is weird."

"Oh Sunny, the day you fall in love with someone you will realize what it really is."

"Yeah, one day," she muttered.

**S**

**U**

**N**

**N**

**Y**

I woke up at 6 am. It's time to get ready for school, why does it have to be so early? I get out of bed, shower and change, and do everything, blah, blah, blahhh. So after I caught the bus and got to school, I looked around for Sam. Maybe I could get a decent chat with her before school started. Instead I found annoying Mister Walter Pants! I decided to go talk to him. See what this dude's problem is. When I got to his desk, his face was red. He was talking to this girl is my science class. _What was her name again? Oh yeah! Julia!_ It looked like she was telling him off. I decided to listen.

"You're such a nerd head Walter. Get a life!" Julia said. _Whoa…harsh much?_

"Seriously, Julia, leave me alone! Get your own seat. It's not MY fault teachers make seating charts that don't _please_ you." He put a stress on the 'please'.

"Oh, Walter. You don't know ANYTHING about the world. Seriously, for all I know you are probably mental! Just because teachers make seating arrangements doesn't you have to be a goodie two shoes freak and follow it! You're an idiot, Walter Ravens! A pure, dumb-"

I _had_ to cut in there. Honestly, _even_ though I didn't like Walter doesn't he should be getting _this _said, like, straight into his face!

"You know what you are Julia? You are a conceited, low-lying, stuck-up jerk, who has nothing better to do then ruin other people's lives! I don't know who the heck this kid is, but you know what? By the looks of this, you are the idiot. And you would probably be the ONLY one in the world who thinks this guy is mental, because YOU have NO thinking abilities at all! YOU ARE A DOPE! So do us all a favor by shutting up and going to your class. Because right now, you are SO not welcome here!"

I can't believe it. I said that straight into her face. THAT. FELT. AWESOME. Julia took one look at the clock, glared at me, and said, "Today you got saved by the bell, but next time you will regret you ever THOUGHT of anything as ridiculous as that!"

"The only thing I see that's ridiculous here, is YOU. So get lost!" I said. She gave me one more nasty look, then walked away to her class. Probably. I turned around to face Walter.

"Dude, are you okay?" I realized this dude named Leo was watching us with his mouth hanging wide open. I looked around. That's the pose everyone was in. Wow. That was cool.

"Umm…are ya'll okay?" I asked out loud. Sam answered me, "Dang, girl! You just told off Julia, Julia Bogisferd."

"So? What's so special about her?" I asked. She was totally normal to me.

"She's not a good person you would like as an enemy," Someone said. I turned around. Walter said that.

"What? I-" I started.

"Look. I didn't need you to back me up, okay? I'm fine. I'm a guy. I can handle myself. And one thing is for sure, girls are a waste of time." Then the bell rang and everyone carried on with what they _were_ doing. Except me. I just stood there in awe. That's the thanks I get? WOW. I tried to talk to Sam, but for some reason, she wouldn't talk to me. WHY?

**S**

**A**

**M**

**A**

**N**

**T**

**H**

**A**

_I'm so confused, what is going on?_ Sunny is my BFF, but then when she told off that Julia person. It just made me think. Do I know that girl? I mean, Sunny telling her off was like, AMAZING. But there was just this thing…_What?_ I was sitting in the middle of Social Studies class. It was boring so I had time to think. Right before Social Studies class, Julia came up to me. And we had this weird conversation. _Julia Bogisferd? Where have I heard that before? _Anyways, Julia came to me and said, "Do you know that Sunny girl?" I knew better than to give her a straight answer, so I asked, "Why?"

She goes, "Look don't get so over protective, that's lame. I don't care if she's your best friend. If you know her, tell her she better watch out!" Before she could turn and leave I asked her one question that got her soo mad:

"Why should I Miss Idiot? What did she do to you? All she did was give you the truth!" Then _**I **_ turned and ran into class before anything else could happen.

But in those few moments I was looking in her face, I could've sworn that I'd seen those blue eyes before. Yeah, she was blond with blue eyes.

_HOLY FUDGE! DAMN IT! I know who she is…_


End file.
